polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Saudi Arabiaball
Saudi Arabiaball |image = EvwFUIk.png|reality = ���� Kingdom of Saudi Arabia ����|government = Islamic Theocracy|language = Arabic|capital = Riyadhball|religion = Islam ( Wahhabiball)|friends = USAball Arab Leagueball Moroccoball Donald Trump Hillary Clinton Kosovoball Germanyball UKball Chinaball (thanks for saving of Hui) Kuwaitball UAEball Bahrainball Omanball Yemenball Jordanball Palestineball(Mostly) Mauritaniaball Egyptball Pakistanball FSAball Talibanball Israelcube(Sometimes) |likes = Oil, Hillary Clinton, President Obama, President Trump, Islam, Rasheed, Mecca, Get Oil, Monies, Cool Cars,2 wheel car driving stunts, Military stuff, Anyone who gib money and weapons, Yorupian Monie, Murica, Sharia Law, chopping off people's heads, robot's rights, Flame man(Megaman 6)|founded = 23 September, 1932|intospace = Yes. Also, he can into poker-face.|status = Can now into letting women drive.|caption = Allah has given me oil so who wants some|hates = Alcohol, Bacon (Of course Bible mentioned that too, right?), some kaffirun and Gays, Law breakers, criminals, Judaism, Christianity, Yemenball|enemies = Iranball Lebanonball (Recently) Turkeyball (Recently) ISISball Gays Atheists Qatarball (Recently) Houthiball Tunisiaball Iraqball(sometimes) Syriaball Palestineball(Sometimes) Afghanistanball Israelcube(Mostly) Shiaball Sentineleseball Serbiaball Hungaryball Chinaball Myanmarball North Koreaball Angolaball Gaddafiball Turkmenistanball Uzbekistanball Tajikistanball Sealandball |personality = Cool, Relaxed|gender = Male or no !!|type = Semitic |military = Rich-tardian Military of Saudi Arabia|bork = Allah, Allah Oil Oil|notes = OIL!!, RICH LIVE AND OIL!, OIL IS LIFE. REMOVE SHIA ISLAM!!|food = Kabsa|nativename = المملكة العربية السعوديةكرة al-Mamlakat al-Arabiyat al-Saudiya|onlypredecessor = Kingdom of Hejaz and Sultanate of Nejdball|predicon = Kingdom of Hejaz and Sultanate of Nejd|affiliation = Arab Leagueball OICball UNball}} Saudi Arabiaball '''is a holy kebab countryball in the Middle East. He is a good friend of USAball and Arabballs and enemy of Iranball and ISISball. He has lots and lots of OIL for monies. He is trying to be good and help other countryballs but no one likes him because of ISISball. He always look unfathomable because of all the things that are happening around him. Saudi Arabiaball is a big fan of robot's rights, being the first countryball to recognize a robot as a citizen. Saudi Arabiaball is also a member of the G20 (or '''Group of Twenty), a group formed by the countryballs that have the 19 largest economies plus the EUball. Relationships Friends * USAball - We been friends for 80 years! He made me rich buying my oil. We have weird friendship. His son, Texasball blames me for 9/11. Thanks to Donald Trump for us having a massive Arms Deal worth $110 Billion, we will beat our enemies soon enough. Both Can into Oil! * UKball - Helped me in the past but i don't know now * EUball - He is very weird I see him all time going away from me.But thanks for taking in refugees.Take more!!!Meanwhile I take none. * Arab Leagueball - Of Salaams! I love my Arab Countries! * Yemenball - Yemen, i protect from Iranball And Houthiball I totally didnt invade him * UAEball - I Always go vacation to him.But i will have a bigger building then him by 2020 * Bahrainball - Helping him against Iranball * Kuwaitball - Saddam is a little evil dictator, why should he hurt you? Must anscluss. * Jordanball - Not so Important but is in Arab League anyways. Also is of my brother. * Egyptball - He killed me when the first time I born in "'''1818" '''but he is good friend now "cuz I give him money" and he fought the pigdog for me! * Libyaball - Oil? * Moroccoball - Here take 200 billion dollars, AND USE IT WISELY OK? * Germanyball - Best European friend. Gibs a lot of nice cars to me. And also doesn't like that Shia infidel Iran. * Talibanball - I was one of three countries recognizing him as a legit government of Afghanistan, along with UAEball and Pakistanball, the two of us had military cooperation * Lebanonball - I’m trying to remove Hezbollahball and the rest of the opposition from him. * Malaysiaball - Also important and you also prove to me that Muslims are kind and generous like serving UK's castle. * Indonesiaball - You also important, you have the largest Muslim population. * Indiaball - Trade partners. * Kosovoball - New kebab!! * Swedenball- Although he is gay and christian, he will be a future kebab by population growth. swedistan is coming soon. * Guantánamoball (bay) - Aka only kebab in North America so he is important * Chinaball - After losing the mainland to the fake Chinese, yuo of my friend towards Hui peoples. Complicated/Neutral * Russiaball - He is friend with Shia Infidel, but we buy some guns and he have some oil so it okay. * Pakistanball - Sometimes, I wonder if I should throw so much money at this useless weirdo. Defend Kebab?! * Algeriaball - Why did you vote against the Syrian Resolution and You are supporting Assad, please don't associate yourself with Vodka, Commies, Socialists, Ni**s and that Murderistic Countryball * Israelcube - He is bully to poor Palestineball and I Usually do hate him, but we actually can into hating Shia Infindel more, plus Mr. America need us to working with together. * Palestineball - Filthy jew israelcube will die no worry i help you.But,Why You Call me Traitor? Just Because I am Friends With USA? Cmon I Just Making You A Great Freedom. Enemies * Iranball - Remove Shia, Sunni is of true Islam! Also Remove Bahá'í! * Turkeyball - He betrayed me and he is friends with Iranball and Qatarball, you are the worst Kebab ever, REMOVE TURKIC COUNTRIES * Iraqball - Tried to invade me in 1991 to take my oil after invading my brother Kuwaitball. REMOVE SADDAM!! (Oh wait, we already did :l) * Syriaball - Remove Assad! Assad is a murderous to his citizens. FSA is of true Syria! Free Syria! * ISISball - Fake Islam trying to kill me and other countryballs thinks he is my son. Also is of threating to destroy Kaaba. * Houthiball - Another Fake Islam Who Forcing Plane I Mean Whatever,You Should better not be Crazy Though. * Serbiaball - Yuo think that removing kebab is fun! Come and try to remove me.Meanwhile I persecute religious minoritites. * Sentineleseball - He doesn't allow kebab on his island! I must send him kebab and show him who's boss. * Hungaryball - take refugees you selfish !@#$%^&*, I'm not letting them into my house. * Angolaball - He bans Islam.Meanwhile I ban other religions. * Myanmarball- Removes kebab, Evil Doer!! Meanwhile I may execute Gays,Women, Christians, Shias * Tunisiaball - INFIDEL COUNTRY, DOESN'T RECOGNIZE KEBAB COUNTRY Kosovoball AND IS OF FRIEND WITH THE MAIN KEBAB REMOVER Serbiaball. YOU OF NOT REAL MUSLIM JUST A FAKE MUSLIM AND START SUPOORT ISLAMISM. * Turkmenistanball, Uzbekistanball, Tajikistanball - Oh look, some muslim majority countries but persecuting their own muslim population. That's so low, even for you three. For shame why would anyone do that. ironic. * Qatarball - I accuse you for state funding terrorism meanwhile it's fine for me to support rebels and bombing Yemen's clay and you're too close to Shia Infidel. So, we're boycotting you and held any logistical supply for entering your clay. Gallery Y4hq2wtzxy601.png 1LCzmzv.png Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png The Semites.png 233-Kurwatia-Has-Had-Enough.png KURWA tia.png 10893324 1406631899632200 1485856476 n.jpg PolandballisSurroundedinMurica.jpg TEST.png Meanwhileinbahrain.png|Meanwhile in Bahrain... Saudi Arabia Life.png aLlJirq.png Sd06SiH.png SVvz09K.png 2fk0O25.png rGktZxu.png TSv9dGd.png xYFxyRX.png B4nInX2.png la9mXZ1.png xmuEj5w.png S6ukqVN.png C8X0qFp.png 6h4dqX0.png 28bw7iw2298x.png qezzez6.png Opera Mundi new.png 8jL6f1Z.png BckPBvD.png IWdpGXf.png 'w5bXUJi.png 'pEqSpSN.png VoNkUek.png SMeEGKR.png VZg6uNu.png Atheists.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Decayed City.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Oil vs Water.png Shark!!.png Chain Reactions.jpg The 3 Gifts.png English School.jpg Justice Leagueballs.jpg Employment Rate.jpg Fun Activities.png History Repeats.png LUBNEH!.png Cheeky lesotho.jpg Christmas in Lebanon.png Videos What the Gulf? - Blood and Oil|Tensions in the Middle East. Made by brain4breakfast fr:Arabie saouditeballe Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:Modern Countryball Category:Middle East Category:Homosex Removers Category:Rich Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Monarchy Category:Desert Category:Saudi Arabiaball Category:Arabic Category:Islam Category:Sunni Category:G20 Category:Independent Category:Oil Category:Regional Power Category:Compact Category:Human rights removers Category:ISIS Removers Category:Tea Category:MENA Category:Women rights removers Category:Sparse Category:Middle Power Category:Tyranny Category:Dictator Lovers Category:Christian Haters Category:Christian Remover Category:Sharia Category:Pork Haters Category:War Lovers Category:Anti-Hungarian Category:ISISball Haters Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Religious Category:Remove Vodka Category:Vodka remover Category:Hindu Removers Category:USA allies Category:Oil producer Category:Dictatorship Category:Corrupt Category:Pro Taiwan Category:Pariah State Category:Pro Syrian Rebels Category:Pro Morocco Category:Pro Ukraine Category:Pro Kosovo Category:Butchers Category:Trump Supporters Category:Green White Category:Democracy Haters Category:UNball Category:Face Category:Kebab